Ruby
by mythicalprincess16
Summary: Camelot is not safe. Evil forces are threatening to tear apart everything that matters. With the arrival of Merlin's long lost friend, and the dissapearance of Morgana, will Camelot ever be the same? ArthurXGwen MerlinXOC On hiatus due to senior year! :S
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated :) Constructive Critism is always accepted, anything that could improve my writing is never a bad thing, but no flames please :) I dont want this fanfic to be completley centered around my OC, I want to balance it out with focus on the other characters as well, but just bear with me, I hate the idea of my OC turning into a mary-sue, so let me know if she does, i will fix her ASAP but I had to introduce her somehow :P  
So, if we are all comfortable, let the adventure begin :D**

**Oh yeah...very very unfortunatley, i dont own Merlin, or the very delicious Arthur, the BBC do. All us mere mortals can do is sit back and enjoy the view ;)**

* * *

She walked the streets of Camelot, her long scarlet cloak trailing over the muddy ground behind her, drenching the hem of her skirts and weighing her down. The castle loomed up ahead of her, scary and magnificent and beautiful. The sunlight glinting off the turrets created a sense of magic and nobility that could only be compared to the pearly gates of heaven, or the gleaming majesty of Atlantis as it sunk beneath the foamy waves, never to be seen again. In front of her, the cobbled winding street packed with colorful stalls and stands spoke of villages. Of home. It was a long way from Ealdor, from the days of peace and prosperity, but now was not the time for such stories to be shared. Upon arrival at the castle doors, she stopped, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine, which grew in creepers up the castle walls. The mahogany doors that stood guard to the most valuable assets of Camelot were intricately patterned and she ran her hand over the wood, feeling the blood, sweat and tears that went into carving the design into its face. She sighed, lowering her hood, and stepped over the threshold into the castle.

"My lord, I have travelled far and seek an audience with a member of your court." Uther sat upon his throne, an image of majesty and nobility. Whether or not he actually deserved his place there was a different matter, a matter of opinion. Uther prided himself at being able to judge character, and he saw no reason not to grant this woman her wish. She appeared friendly enough, with strawberry blonde curls and warm brown eyes.

"With whom is it that you wish to counsel?" His voice was warm and friendly, suggesting no suspicion or doubt.  
"My lord, I am seeking counsel with Merlin."


	2. Reunion

She was given instructions that lead to the castle physician's chambers, which, she was told, was where Merlin held residence as well. She had heard of the wise and just physician, Gaius, and was pleased to have been given the opportunity to gain knowledge from the old man. The corridors of the castle were long, and broke off into so many paths that the prospect of getting lost was not unrealistic. The pretty marbled walls were reminiscent of sand-worn beach pebbles, the corridors smooth and shiny surface creating a relaxing and peaceful atmosphere in the afternoon sun. After travelling through these corridors, up two flights of stairs, and through a number of large archways she arrived at a modest looking brown door and knocked. She stood there for a few minutes, tapping her foot against the marble step and humming a children's lullaby. Once she had hummed through the lullaby twice, she knocked again, and, upon receiving no answer again, tried the handle. It was unlocked. Letting herself into the room, she noticed how quaint and homey it appeared. Bookshelves towered high, some as high as the ceiling, and they were stacked with books of all shapes, sizes and colors. It would take an era to absorb even half of the information that was contained within this small room. A shuffle and a squeak was heard before a voice broke the silence;

"What are you doing in here?" The voice was harsh, it startled her, and she whirled around to view the speaker for herself; disbelief colored her tone.

"Merlin?" even though he was the reason for her being there, seeing him alive and well still made her heart thud with familiarity and friendship. He stared at her for a second, taking in the changes in her appearance, longer hair, slightly taller than last, and warmth in her eyes that hadn't been there the previous time they had been forced to say goodbye.

"Ruby?" Merlin asked "Is it really you?" Ruby could have laughed in that moment, seeing the oh-so-familiar blue eyes widen in shock and surprise, but instead her teasing side kicked in.

"No Merlin, it's not me, it's simply a figment of your imagination. It shows stress… or insanity, and, being inside your mind; I'd say its insanity" Merlin looked at her, and laughed, letting a grin creep onto his face before he took one hesitant step forward, judging Ruby's reaction. She smiled at him, a smile that Merlin had dearly missed, before closing the distance between them and scooping her up into a bone-crushing hug. Ruby let out a shaky laugh before Merlin set her back on her feet.

"So what brings you to Camelot?" Merlin asked "last time I saw you, you…" Merlin trailed off, a sorrowful remembrance showing on his usually bright features. Ruby smiled.  
" I actually came to Camelot to find you, after- after all the rebuilding was finished I decided to try and find the closest thing to family I had left, and, well, here I am" she waved her arms around her to indicate something extravagant, before dropping her arms and letting out a long sigh "my only regret is that I put it off for so long." They stared at each other for a long moment, blue eyes into brown. Ruby let out a shaky little laugh and scratched an imaginary itch on her cheek.

"I missed my best friend." She simply stated. Merlin stared at her for a moment longer before letting a smile as bright as the sun itself light up his face.  
"Wow, okay, well… let's get you settled in!" He began to make movements to grab the light travelling pack she had situated by her feet, but not before the rustic oak door had opened again, squeaking loudly, and signaling the arrival of Merlin's mentor and friend, Gaius.

Merlin spun around, eyes wide like a startled deer caught right in front of a hunter's arrow, but relaxed marginally as he saw who had entered. Gaius nodded in acknowledgement to Merlin, before stopping short in his tracks. Merlin smiled sheepishly.

"Gaius… I, I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon…"

Merlin lapsed into silence as Gaius surveyed the young woman standing further into the room. Merlin shifted slightly to the side, in a protective movement that partially obscured Ruby from Gaius' view. It was a miniscule gesture, but it effectively re-established the bond that had been present between the two practically from birth. He looked at Ruby, then at Gaius, and suddenly felt very foolish to be creating such a kerfuffle in his own mind about Ruby's re-appearance. She was, well, she was his best friend since childhood; he couldn't count all the adventures the two of them had embarked on, only for one of them to end up injured and the other end up in trouble. They were the mischief makers in their town, and you could never find one without the other. She knew almost everything about Merlin; and he her. Or so they thought.

After some basic introductions were held, and Gaius came to know of Ruby and Merlin's past, he granted her the allowance to reside with him and Merlin for as long as she had the need; she would be staying in Merlin's chamber until the one of the spare storerooms had been cleared out for her to have more private and personal quarters. Ruby didn't mind the living arrangements, and spent a fair while soothing Gaius' concerns and convincing him that it was quite alright with her, sharing a room while she had been travelling was not an uncommon occurrence; rather, it would give her a chance to catch up with Merlin, and at the very least she was merely grateful for a roof over her head and food on the table. Gaius proceeded to assure Ruby that he would ensure Merlin promptly cleaned out the room to become her chambers, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Gaius?"

A young woman, of maybe twenty years old, stuck her head through the crack in the slightly open door. Upon realization that the room did have occupants in it, she opened the worn door fully and stepped inside. She was indeed beautiful, with pale milky skin framed by dark curls. She wore clothes that suggested royalty or nobility, and she was adorned with jewels that would make any pauper's mouth water. She spoke gently, sounding almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly something somewhere would collapse and die. She seemed… fragile, Ruby decided. Gaius turned, and a seeing the young woman bowed his head slightly before addressing her.

"Morgana, what a surprise, I was not expecting to be seeing you for another few days at least, what is troubling you?" Gaius' brow furrowed in concern, worry showing on the old man's face. Morgana sensed his worry.

"Oh, nothing serious Gaius, do not fret, I simply wanted advice on a type of plant that I found while out riding yesterday. It looks very familiar, but I cannot place what its uses are, I was simply seeking your knowledge on the matter, as you are skilled in such areas." Morgana's glance then shifted from the physician to Merlin and then to Ruby. She studied Ruby with eyes that seemed to pierce her soul, and the room suddenly felt very cold. Until Morgana smiled, her eyes suddenly possessing a childlike interest and friendliness not present only thirty seconds earlier.

"And whom may this be?" she asked, stepping around Gaius to stand in front of Ruby and Merlin. "I can't honestly say that I have ever seen you before"

Ruby looked at a loss for words for a moment, she was not sure how to address the young woman standing in front of her, and she certainly did not want to end up in the stocks on her first day in Camelot. "I am Ruby, my, my… lady?" Morgana smiled.

"So what brings you to Camelot, Ruby?" She seemed friendly enough, although Ruby still felt awkward under the expectant gazes of her present company.

"I have been travelling for a long time now, my lady-" Ruby assumed that because the title was accepted the first time she spoke, she had guessed correctly Morgana's royal heritage "- and I have decided to discontinue my travels for a while, it can cause extreme weariness in oneself, and it is not a particularly pleasant thing to undertake in the middle of winter. Merlin has been my friend since childhood, and I figured that now was the perfect time to reacquaint myself with him- travelling can get rather lonely, you see, and my parents have since moved on from this life"

Morgana's returning smile was sad. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We cannot live forever, and, and it was simply their time. So I am chancing my luck here in Camelot."

"Well, I really must depart-" Morgana turned to Gaius, who already had a book in his arms and was standing at the door "- but it was nice to meet you Ruby, and I wish you good fortune at creating a life here in Camelot" she smiled over her shoulder as she left, following Gaius out the door and into the belly of the vast castle. Merlin turned and smiled.

"So, tell me, how have you been?"

* * *

**okay, so i thought i should clarify a few things. Number One, im not going to be following the exact plot and timeline as the series. Episodes that have real meaning to the development of characters, relationships, etc will definatley be included, but maybe not in chronological order, im not sure yet :) Number Two... umm, okay, i HAD a number two, but i cant remember it now, so ill get back to you :)**

Rate and Review please :) :)


	3. Linen and King Ants

**Woo! Another chapter up! I am ON FIRE! :P Reviews and constructive critisism, good OR bad, is welcomed :)  
Ive brought Arthur and Gwen into the story now, and im not quite sure at the moment where in the series this takes place, but ill figure it out :)  
Disclaimer: i dont own Merlin- wish i did, but i dont :(  
So Read and Review... Pretty please? :)**

* * *

Gwen stood at the window, looking down upon the courtyard below. The guards were in the process of adorning a platform in the middle of the court. It was simple, constructed of planks of pine, and risen a foot from ground level, but it was what was on the platform that caused Guinevere's stomach to twist and turn. In the centre of the platform was a large pole, centered so precisely it had a sense of mechanism and professionalism to it. The surrounding guards were in the process of placing twigs and tinder blocks around its base. It was not so long ago that it was her father that was killed for the very same reason; sorcery. She was certain that whoever was facing impending death tomorrow would have been charged for witchcraft and crimes against nature. Holding a wicker basket of washed linen in her hands, Gwen leant against the marble windowsill and sighed, wondering how on earth Uther could rationalize mindless killings, and appear to feel nothing at all. She was oblivious to the footsteps behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Guinevere jumped at the sound of Arthurs voice behind her, her mind instantly running over her hair, her dress, her shoes, mentally calculating that it was all in order and looking the same as when she had left her house that morning. She desperatley hoped that she looked good, at the least presentable. It wasnt until after she had ensured in her own mind that she looked alright, that she contemplated the noble's words. She hated to have to disagree with the crown prince, but there was no way, absolutely NO possible way that she could agree with him. She turned to face him with a mixture of sadness and determination.

"I'm sorry sire, but I really can't agree with you; I don't find the execution of anyone particularly _beautiful_" Arthur gave her a perplexed look before shaking out his head; like a dog clearing its ears of water.

"What? Oh, no, Guinevere, you've mistaken me- I meant the view, the mountains"

Gwen felt her cheeks flush at her mistake, and hurriedly went to turn around and walk away, dying inside from humiliation and embarrassment, but remembering her place, she turned back and curtsied as best she could minding the linen.

"I'm sorry sire, I must- I must really be going, I am behind…in my days work, forgive me, my lord."

Before Arthur had a chance to argue, the maid had sped off down the corridor. She stopped as soon as she had turned the corner, and leant against the wall, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

_He's the crown prince, Gwen, the crown prince._ Staring straight ahead at the wall she stood, straightening her shoulders, before running a hand down her dress, smoothing it out. Muttering to herself "crown prince" one last time, she set off to Morgana's chambers to busy herself with a day's work.

Arthur watched Gwen hurriedly run off down the corridor, before turning back to the window. He admired the mountains again, their snow-topped peaks, the white slowly blending into various shades of green; the areas where the snow hadn't reached. Camelot's winter was approaching, and it was well- renowned to be harsh and bitter, but beautiful. Arthurs gaze dropped to the courtyard, to the same scene Gwen had been gazing upon only minutes earlier. He watched the guards scurry like little ants, to comply with the King ant's orders. But the King ant had a reason behind making his workers work. Magic was not to be trusted, that much had been proven, time and time again. Arthur did, however, take pride in himself, as he- much unlike his father- did listen to those who claimed that magic was a good thing, that it could be used to help rather than hurt. Although to allow that would be like opening a can of worms, when would the boundaries for magic come into place? The line would be too fuzzy, and then it would disappear, and then the kingdom would be overrun. So while Arthur did acknowledge that magic was not necessarily all bad, and the need for such persistent and insistent executions was not needed, he felt, like his father, that the kingdom would just be better off as a whole if magic were not allowed to enter Camelot's walls. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair; sighing at the guards as though they were just lyrics in a song he had listened to a few too many times, and wandered off down the corridor.


	4. Gypsies and Books

**Okay here we go. This chapter is basically just re-establishing Ruby and Merlin's friendship, but i might get to upload another one today... maybe :)  
Read and Review please :)**

* * *

Merlin and Ruby sat at the wooden dining table, as they had been for hours. They had been discussing life, friends, travels, losses and gains. It wasn't until Merlin actually had Ruby sitting there with him that he realized how much he had missed her.

"So, what did you do when you left?" he asked. He had wanted to ask that question since she arrived, but it was a sensitive topic, or at least, so he thought.

"I mean, the last time I saw you it was… what was it, midnight? One? And you were telling me that you were leaving and weren't coming back. So, what ended up happening, where did you go?"

Ruby contemplated this, determining whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, she conceded.

"Okay, Merlin, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something first." Merlin looked at her for a long moment, studying her face… "What" he asked wearily. When Ruby got him to promise to something, it usually didn't end well.

"Promise me you will keep it a secret" Merlin rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, praying to some divine God that this would not follow the stereotypical pattern of her promises. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Really Merlin, with all the melodrama you are depicting it's no wonder you don't apply for the position of the court jester. If it causes such unrest with you I have no problems keeping my tale to myself." She had him. Sighing, he relented.

"Okay, I promise- now, tell." She smiled at him, before taking a breath.

"Well, after I left, I had nowhere to go. Yes, I know I told you that I had somewhere- I, well, I may have told a minor mistruth" she added, seeing the look on Merlin's face at this revelation. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off "- I suspect what you next words will be, and they make no difference to this particular situation. I deceived you a long time ago, and I shouldn't have. But I did, and the past must be put behind us, I regret it…"

"You should have come to me" Merlin decided on pointing out, regardless of Ruby's instruction not to.

"You were seventeen, what assistance could you provide?"

"You were fifteen, I'm sure I could have done more than you!" He looked pointedly at her, until she looked sheepish

"I'm sorry" she said finally, looking down at the table and tracing the pattern of the wood grain with her fingertip- but Merlin wasn't going to concede and forgive her that easily- he knew her too well, and besides, he had a point to make.

"Ruby, it wasn't even six months later that I found myself in Camelot's courtyard, and I myself searched for Gaius, if you had have told me what was going on I _could_ have helped you, that's just it, it would have possible, if not highly likely for you to have travelled with me, if need be, I would have left earlier…" He was silenced by the small smile she shot him.

"Hush, and hear my tale" she said

"As I was _trying_ to tell you… after I left I went and sought sanctuary in the forest for a few weeks. The worst few weeks of my existence, if I must admit." She paused, remembering that time, the dark, the cold, the dirt, the cuts and bruises. A small shiver ran down her back, unnoticed by Merlin. He simply looked at her expectantly

"Travelling gypsies." She said abruptly, pulling herself from a reverie. Merlin was confused.

"What?"

"Travelling gypsies" she repeated "I ended up finding a troupe of travelling gypsies- or, rather, they found me- they fed me, and gave me clothes, a place to stay. I stayed with them for many months before I moved on, and that was a regretful experience as well, they were rather nice to me"-

"Why did you leave?"

Ruby shrugged "I'm not sure, I guess I just felt that it was time to leave, I certainly didn't want to give them the impression that I was using them, by any means. So I left."

"Did you learn any tricks?" Merlin looked excited, and for a moment all Ruby could see was the seven year old boy with blue eyes and a bright face that was excited about building a tree house on the big birch overlooking the river.

"It wasn't a circus, Merlin, they were gypsies" Ruby reminded him. He frowned.

"Okay, I did learn how to walk on my hands" she mumbled, grinning. Merlin let out a laugh.

"Well, show?"

Ruby laughed, "In a dress? Do you really think that would be possible? I think that it is more a death sentence for me if I try, I will surely fall and snap my neck" Merlin stared at her a long moment.

"You know I would never let that happen"

Ruby looked down at the table; they were suddenly little kids again and Merlin was convincing Ruby to jump into the river; and she didn't want to, but she would.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, if I die, I will kill you." Merlin laughed at her convoluted sentence as she stood. She gathered her skirts up to her knees in one hand, being properly indecent, and leant over, placing one hand on the ground. Releasing the skirts she had bunched up at her thighs, she placed her other hand on the ground and pushed her body weight onto her hands. Her skirts, drawn by gravity, immediately fell down around her face, exposing her bloomer-clad legs. Minding the skirts she clumsily walked about five feet, before attempting to spin around and walk back, but she got caught on her skirt and landed in a heap on the floor. Merlin, who had been trying to hold in his laughter at how ridiculous she looked the entire time, could contain it no longer. He had risen from his seat in order to help her, but now he found himself collapsing back into it, his sides aching with laughter. Ruby sat up, glaring at Merlin.

"Done?" she asked, annoyance coloring her tone, she had sustained a rather large bump to the head when she fell. She waited a couple more moments for the laughter to leave Merlin, and then she got up.

"Admittedly, it IS easier in pants"

"So, is that all you learnt, how to best the village idiot in something?" Merlin laughed

"Wow, Merlin, I finally bested you in something?" She retorted. The smile was instantly wiped off Merlin's face, and he gave Ruby a pointed look. She smiled back. Climbing back into their seats, Merlin's brow furrowed.

"So, what aspect of that story exactly am I not supposed to share with others?"

"Oh, well it's nothing overly important, just while with the gypsies, I learnt how to pickpocket." Her voice dropped, and her eyes were instantly asking for understanding. Merlin was silent. "The gypsies, it's- its how they make their living, and so I was nothing but a common thief for nearly six months." Merlin remained silent, exhaling slowly while contemplating his next words. Ruby beat him to it.

"That's why I ask you to keep it secret. If you and Gaius would have me stay, I would like to seek a job at the castle for myself, and I don't think that the king or any of the royals would take kindly to a thief in their midst. I'm not- I'm not a thief now- by any means, it was nearly two and a half years ago, but I think that it could cause problems for me…" She broke off, studying Merlin.

"I'll keep your secret" he said finally. She smiled, and for a moment neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"So, what have you been occupying yourself with for the last three years Merlin? Anything interesting?"

Merlin's face instantly lit up "Here, let me show you" He grabbed Ruby's hand and led her to a staircase. Looking up at the bookshelves visible on the upstairs level, he muttered some words beneath his breath and a book came flying down, landing in Ruby's outstretched hands. Smirking, Merlin muttered a few more words, and suddenly ALL the books off the bookshelves came flying towards the terrified girl at the bottom of the staircase. Ruby let out a gasp, in the process of becoming a scream, and suddenly the books stopped. Inches from colliding with her body. She froze.

"Your- your face" Merlin said, snickering.

Ruby gave him a death glare to rival the grim reaper itself, before her features relaxed and she let out a small laugh

"Nice trick, it sure surpasses walking on your hands"

"Ruby, _anything_ beats your _attempt_ at walking on your hands" Grinning, Merlin muttered some words again, and the books returned themselves to their places on the shelves.

* * *

**okay, so much for going to add another chapter. im really stuck on the one i am working on, and its proving really difficult for me to finish, so i didnt get the chapter done, and im not going to be able to get back on the computer for the whole weekend :( oh well, by Monday i should have some ideas, and i may have the chapter done and up by Tuesday, if all goes well. As usual, i dont own merlin *sigh* but i do own Ruby :) BUT! Im super excited, i just brought season one and two of merlin on ebay! Cant wait for it to get here- many more ideas will result! YAYAYAYAYAY :)**

**Also, as usual, read and review please, it makes my day so much happier :) :) Itd be a lovely suprise to log back onto my computer on Monday and see even ONE more review- would make my week :) :)**


	5. Magic and Murderers

**Okay, im sorry for this taking so long to be written, but when i finally got my computer back, i read this chapter and didnt like it, so i completley re-wrote it. hopefully this is better. OOh, and next chapter, Ruby will meet Arthur! YAY!. that might be up by tomorrow, but im meant to go christmas shopping, so we'll see. i hope readers are still enjoying the story :) Disclaimer here :) Read and Review please :)**

* * *

It was bordering on nightfall. The palace guards had taken up their watch, the villagers had mostly returned to their homes, and the dense fog of Camelot's winter had fallen over the now seemingly silent castle. The moon was rising into the sky, casting its pearly glow on anyone who could make out its form throughout the fog, and all seemed to be peaceful.

Inside the castle, however, a battle was raging. A battle of wills. The grand feast that had served to feed Camelot's most prestigious family sat abandoned, growing cold and largely distasteful. Morgana and Uther stood squaring off at each other, while Arthur sat and watched. When this argument had erupted Arthur had been in favor of playing the role of the mediator, trying to ensure calm once more, but Morgana had soon made it clear that she was not interested in letting this lie, and no amount of soothing from Arthur's lips could make any difference. Sighing, Arthur had eventually resigned himself back to his chair and simply watched the events unfold before him. He could not control Morgana, and he was done trying this time.

"It's not right" Morgana shrieked "Just because you sit on your throne acting all high and mighty does not give you the right to execute someone who is innocent!"

The King let out a long breath through his nose, obviously on the brink of boiling point. "Morgana, he was caught consorting with a sorceress, what do you expect me to do? I have a kingdom to run, and the only way that can be done safely is to eradicate magic completely from Camelot. It, however, is NOT my duty to explain this to you. I am the king of Camelot; what I say is FINAL. No argument will be entered into further. I will not stand to be treated with such insolence and disrespect from you, this meal is over." Uther turned to walk away, but Morgana was not going to back down so easily.

"You are a murderer. You are a cold-hearted, soulless killer. How dare you preach about peace and love in Camelot when you are one of the main sources of hate and evil, I mean, even your own wi-" Uther had spun around, a rage in his eyes that had not been seen since he started the Great Purge. Grabbing Morgana's wrist, he stood nose to nose with her.

"HOW DARE YOU! I will have you thrown in the stocks for this insolence. I will-"

Arthur had seen enough.

"Father, Father, stop…no, let go, STOP!" Grabbing Morgana's hand out of the vice like grip of his fathers, Arthur pulled her out of the dining hall and into to the corridor; none to gently. Pushing her aside, Arthur ran his hands through his hair and glared at the ward.

"Morgana…"

"Don't start. Don't you dare tell me you don't agree with me, you have to have more of a heart and a conscience than that- that monster!" Arthur stared at her, and Morgana glared back.

"That _monster_ is my father, and, like it or not, he is the KING of Camelot, and you cannot address him like that. If you want to avoid punishment, may I make the sincere suggestion that you stay out of my father's way, it will take some time before he calms down, and when you see him next, you may want to consider an apology, you were out of line Morgana, no matter what your beliefs are, he has his reasons, and questioning them is fine; but you went too far." Morgana glared at Arthur, the venom in her gaze enough to make many lesser men shrink away. Arthur simply shook his head.

"Go." Arthur nodded towards the corridor, and it was clear that the night's conversation was over. Morgana haughtily whirled around and in a flurry of cerulean skirts she had stalked off down the hall. Arthur leant against the cold stone wall and took a few deep breaths, readying himself for facing Uther again. Pushing the door open, he quietly walked back into the wall. Uther was sitting in his seat, his head resting on his hands. He looked broken.

"I don't understand why she hates me so"

"Morgana just doesn't understand, she can't rationalize your thinking- and she…" The prince was at a loss for words; his father had never seemed so upset.

"I have no choice, Arthur; it is for the best of Camelot."

"I know."

* * *

Over the other side of the castle, Merlin, Gaius, and Ruby had sat down to a broth, a large chunk of bread and cheese. The room was filled with small talk and laughter and the noisy sound of Gaius slurping his soup. A soft golden light filled the room, courtesy of a cluster of candles standing on the mantle. Merlin had been retelling a tale in which the King had fallen under an enchantment that made him fall in love with a troll, and how even when he and Gaius had caused the court to realize what she truly was, Uther was still enchanted to be in love with her.

"He even had her feast on horse manure while seated at his side at the Great Hall!" Gaius laughed.

"Wow, really?" Ruby's face became thoughtful "It seems magic is rife throughout Camelot"

"Oh no" Merlin laughed at the absurdity of that statement, before becoming serious "Uther hates magic, he executes those found practicing it"

Ruby was pensive, and Merlin noticed this "Why? What's wrong?"

Her response was automatic; a tell-tale sign that Arthur always said was a sure sign of deception

"No particular reason, simple curiosity"

The night ended with further storytelling, jokes and laughter, and before long Gaius was exhausted. Apologizing, he excused himself from their company and departed for bed. Ruby and Merlin sat there, staring at each other.

"So how is your mother?"

Merlin explained his life over the past years to Ruby, who sat lost between interest at the warlock's tales, and ogling at the mountainous piles of books that lay scattered around the room. Once the candles had burnt low, and the moon was high in the sky, Merlin and Ruby made their way to Merlin's room. Another cot, very similar to Merlin's had been set up in the room; Gaius' work. The pair smiled at the gesture, and Merlin rather unceremoniously dumped Ruby's bags on her cot. She lay down, tucking herself beneath the sheep wool blanket, and stared out the open window that letting a freezing draught in. The moon through the fog looked like a misty crystal ball, and reminded of the gypsies, Ruby smiled. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the dark silhouette of Merlin move, settling down to sleep, and for a moment, everything felt… _right._


	6. The Meeting of Arthur part 1

**Okay, it WAS my intention to introduce Arthur to Ruby in this chapter, but ive slaved away over this and dont like the part where they meet so i am making this chapter into two parts, because i really wanted to upload a new chapter today. i hope people are still enjoying this story, im not getting any more reviews :( and any comments or ways to make it better are much appreciated :)  
Disclaimer here- although i do own Ruby :)**

* * *

As the first rays of light broke through the frosted window glass Merlin stirred. Rolling over in his bed, he stretched and stifled a yawn as he caught a glimpse of the person sleeping on the other side of his room. Ruby lay asleep, her curls in messy disarray around her face, her lips slightly parted. Merlin groaned; he remembered he was supposed to be assisting Arthur with sword training, a task he found particularly distasteful as it usually ended up in the warlock being humiliated; his sword fighting skills were pathetic in comparison to the Prince. Swinging his legs out of bed, Merlin felt the biting cold and shivered, but stealthily dressed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl in the cot next to him, before grabbing his boots and quietly exiting the room. He didn't understand why Arthur insisted training at the crack of dawn, it was more of a nuisance to the knights than anything else, it was cold and people were tired, but nonetheless, Merlin trudged his way to Arthur's chambers. The blonde prince was still asleep when Merlin entered, and he scowled at the sleeping boy. Of course _he _would still be asleep. Feeling pitiless, the warlock ripped the sheets of a very surprised Arthur, who immediately retaliated.

"Merlin! What on earth's name are you doing?"

Merlin's reply mirrored the weather "You have training"

The young man groggily sat up, glaring at the daylight. He looked tired. "Well, Merlin, have you polished my armor?"

A raised eyebrow was the only answer he received as he pulled on a tunic and trousers.

Upon the inspection of the armor, Arthur found it spotless, and nearly twenty minutes later, the two men found themselves at the training ground. The knights of Camelot awaited the prince and his manservant, and they stood in a small cluster, bracing themselves against the bitter chill. After some basic instructions Arthur had them all sparring against one another and Merlin was instructed to sit until he was needed. An hour into training and Arthur had developed his rhythm, he had placed himself into the mindset that made him unbeatable, and it was Merlin's time to be his practice target. Donning some armor and a helmet, he made his way into the middle of the loose circle that the knights had created and stood facing Arthur. The prince's voice rang out through the grounds, strong and confident.

"When you are facing an opponent, you must show speed" Without warning, Arthur spun around and brought his sword down on Merlin's shoulder. Although there was a piece of metal covering his flesh, the impact of the blade still caused Merlin to stumble backwards.

"You must show strength-" Although Merlin was prepared for this next attack, Arthur still put so much force behind it that when he collided with his manservant's sword, Merlin's arms jarred, his muscles locked into place and Arthur was easily able to place a kick to the middle of the chest and send him flying backwards. A few of the knights snickered, although most of them were used to Merlin's appalling attempts to defend himself.

"-and finally, you must _not back down_" A small smirk appeared on Arthur's face as he watched Merlin struggle to his feet, and a scornful look appeared on the dark-haired boy's face.

"Maybe I should just stay on the ground huh? Is there any point in getting back up?"

Arthur simply shrugged, a smile flitting around his lips, before turning back to the guards and delivering further instructions.

* * *

Ruby heard a rustling around the room, but her instinct was telling her that it was too early for anyone to be awake. Then she heard him groan, and knew that she wasn't dreaming. Lying in her bed, however, she decided not to get out of the cozy warm cocoon she had encompassed herself again, so she kept her eyes closed, and didn't move, hoping she could attain even a few more moments of slumber. Hearing Merlin considerately tiptoeing around the room made her want to smile, but she felt as though her body and mind had been separated, and one was not connected to the other; her body was so completely and utterly relaxed that to move it would ensure that she was unable to drift back off into the land of dreams. She heard the door click quietly shut and all of a sudden she was alone. Emptying her mind, she focused on her breathing, and soon drifted off.

She woke when the smell of porridge wafted into her room. Dressing swiftly, she followed her nose to the kitchen; where Gaius had sat down to eat.

"There's some more in the pot" he mumbled, in-between mouthfuls. Helping herself to a bowl, she sat down opposite the old physician. The two ate in companiable silence for awhile, while the sun rose in the sky.

"Is Merlin going to be joining us at all? Or is he planning to sleep all day?" Gaius inquired, and Ruby gave him a curious look.

"He left this morning, rather early, I heard him tiptoeing around, didn't you? He was as loud as a mule, although I do appreciate his attempts to be quiet"

Gaius chuckled "He must be running an errand for Arthur" he said before picking up his spoon. A look passed across his face, one that Ruby missed, before he spoke again.

"Speaking of running errands, I was wondering if, because Merlin is so busy nowadays, if you wouldn't mind running some errands for me"

Ruby smiled, "No problem, it's the least I can do for you considering how hospitable you are being, and it gives me a chance to learn my way around."

Gaius beamed "Well then, you can start this morning."

Ruby headed out straight after breakfast, she had to deliver some medicine to an old spinster who lived in the innermost village. The concoction was supposed to aid in the concealment of warts and blemishes, and Gaius had to attend to Morgana, who had arrived to collect her sleeping draught. The young woman wandered around Camelot, past the majestic castle, the stables, the training ground, and the lake. She shivered as she saw the rushing water, pushing back a flood of memories.

On the way back from Gaius' errands Ruby stopped at the training ground to admire the fighters. The way they moved with such precision and speed reminded her of dancers. It was… beautiful. She saw one of the fighters swiftly sweep the legs out from the other, they fell flat on their face. That wasn't beautiful- that looked as though it hurt. Figuring that Gaius wouldn't mind if she took a few minutes out from her schedule, she wandered closer to the fighters, seating herself a little distance away. A handsome man, with dirty blonde hair and a chiseled jaw had pulled his helmet off and was shouting at his opponent, not with anger, but exasperation.

"How about I just leave my helmet off? You know, because the way you're going, you're never going to get that sword off the ground, let alone near my face" His opponent took a swift lunge at him, but the blonde was faster, raising his rapier off the ground in a motion that was as quick as lightning, before hitting his opponent straight across the chest, and kicking the back of one of his legs. The helmeted warrior sank to his knees, and the man promptly hit him on the top of his helmet with the flat side of his blade. Ruby cringed. The blonde then placed a foot square on his adversary's chest and pushed, and the helmeted combatant fell backwards, admitting defeat. After pulling his legs out from underneath himself he didn't move for a moment, and Ruby wondered exactly how much of a beating this man had taken. It appeared to her that the blonde was a man in a place of power, the reverence that the other soldiers around him showed was a clear symbol of that. As she pondered who he was, the broken soldier stirred, bending one of his legs, and his surrounding company encouraged him with jeers and taunts.

"Ready for some more, huh?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, the defeated man pulled off his helmet, revealing a mop of dark hair.

Merlin.

He had never been the roughest boy out there; he never had the need to, but what he had just endured must have hurt. A lot. She stared at him as he stumbled to his feet, and murmured a smart comment to the blonde who glared at him before shooing him away. He meandered his way over to the side of the training ground, before spotting the young woman sitting on the sidelines. A smile broke out on his face as he jogged over and sat next to her. She turned to him with an expression torn between pain and amusement.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"Loads."

Ruby rolled her eyes "You took an absolute beating."

Merlin laughed "Yeah, and on the day's_ in-between_, I get to scrub the floors"

Ruby grinned. "Sounds like a nice life"

"It's really not that bad, Arthur is alright once you get to know him"

She was confused. "Arthur, Prince Arthur?"

"Yeah, you know, blonde, armored, just beat me up?" Merlin dramatically pointed toward the man sparring. "Arthur."


End file.
